Can You Heal My Hidden Pain
by SailorStarMoonlight
Summary: The Moon is being attacked by the new King and Queen of Earth. So in order to protect the princess, the Moon Queen must send her to Egypt where the new King and Queen don't rule. Will the young princess be safe there or will the Pharaoh be more dangerous?
1. Chapter 1

Someone asked me if I was going to do another Yugioh and Sailor Moon story will that's a yes so here ya go.

As you know I don't anything. And I hope like this new story.

Can You Heal My Hidden Pain

(Chapter 1)

The Moon Kingdom was once a beautiful place, but now it was raged with war. The people of the Moon were fighting the people of the Earth because the new King of the Earth wanted the Legendary Silver Crystal. The King of Earth was Endymion has just become king with the help of his new queen, Beryl. Queen Beryl used her evil magic to attack the Moon. The Queen of the Moon, Queen Selena used her own magic to put a barrier around her kingdom to protect her people and her daughter. The Princess was looking out at the Earth that she once loved in her garden of Moon Lilies.

"My Princess, the Queen has asked for you." said one of the many guards to a young princess with very long blonde hair that was just above the ground and crystal blue eyes that was no older then fourteen.

"Very well." said the Princess as she followed the guard to the throne room. In the throne room was Queen Selena and the planet princesses were waiting for her.

"Mother, what is the matter?" asked the Princess with worry clearly in her eyes.

"My dear, Serenity, as you know King Endymion and Queen Beryl have been attacking our kingdom for the Legendary Silver Crystal and as you know I used my magic to put up a barrier, but the barrier is about to break so for your safety I am sending you to earth." said Queen Selena with sadden eyes and Serenity was shocked by this.

"But if Earth is attacking us then how will I be safer then being on the Moon?" asked Serenity.

"My dear, there are many countries on Earth that are not ruled by Endymion, which is why he wants the Silver Crystal. So I'm sending Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and you to Egypt which is one of those countries." explained Queen Selena with a small smile.

"Don't worry, Princess. We'll be there to protect you." said Haruka who was a short sandy blonde that was the princess and scout of Uranus. Michiru was the princess and scout of Neptune, she had aqua shoulder length hair and Hotaru was the princess and scout of Saturn, she had black shoulder length hair. They both nodded in agreement.

"But what about the others?" asked Serenity as she started to shake from the fear of leaving her friends.

"They will be staying here to fight against Endymion and Beryl's army." answered Queen Selena as she walked over to Serenity and hugged her.

"When are we leaving?" said Serenity shaking from trying not to cry.

"As soon as you say your goodbyes." said Queen Serenity hugging her daughter tighter. Queen Selena let go of her daughter so she could tell her friend goodbye. She gave her mother a weak smile trying not to cry then walked over to her friends.

"Don't worry, Sere, you'll be back before you know it." said Mina, the princess and scout of Venus, she was trying not to cry too. Mina had long blonde hair that had a red bow.

"Mina is right so hang in there, Sere." said the princess and scout of Jupiter, Lita, she gave Serenity a thumbs up and a wink. Lita had her brown hair up in a ponytail.

"Be safe and know we're always with you in your heart." said the scout and princess of Mercury, Ami, she had a soft smile as she tried to be strong for Serenity. Ami had short light blue hair.

"You better not get yourself into any trouble, Meatball head." said Rei, the princess and scout of Mars, as she acted like she wasn't crying. Rei had long black hair.

"You all better be careful too." said Serenity as the tears ran down her face. They all shared a one last hugged then Serenity went over to Luna and Artemis, her mother's advisors that were cats. Luna was a female, black cat with a crescent moon bald spot and Artemis was a male, white cat with a crescent moon bald spot too.

"Be safe, Princess." said Luna as she cried

"And be strong" added Artemis as Serenity put them down.

"I will." said Serenity as she tried to wiped away her tears. Serenity hugged everyone once more then followed the Outers out to her garden where Pluto was waiting. Sailor Pluto also Princess Setsuna was the princess and scout of Pluto. She had long dark green hair. Pluto watched as her friends and princess made their way over to her. Serenity ran up to Pluto and hugged her. Pluto returned the hug and patted her on the head.

"Don't worry Princess, your in good hands." said Pluto as she gave her a smile.

"I know Plu, I'm just scared." said Serenity as she let go of Pluto. Pluto nodded then raised a soft glowing finger to Serenity's crescent moon on her forehead that made her crescent moon disappeared.

"Why did you do that, Plu?" asked Serenity as she put a hand on her forehead.

"It's so no one was will know who you are." explained Pluto then she looked at the Outers.

"As you know you'll all be sent to Egypt so you'll need to keep a low profile." Said Pluto then she snapped her fingers and Outers' and Serenity's clothes charge into Egyptian clothing.

"You must be very careful. Princess, it'll be safer if we change your clothing as well as hair style. From now on your will be Usagi until you are able to come back to the Moon again." Said Pluto as Michiru and Hotaru braided Serenity's blonde hair. Pluto gave her princess one last hug then she opened a portal for them.

"When you walk through this portal you'll be in Egypt and so the Endymion and Beryl don't know of this plan it will look like four shooting stars." explained Pluto. Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru all hugged Pluto goodbye then walked into the portal with their princess. And as Pluto from Earth it looked like four shooting stars fell to Earth. And for a young Pharaoh that no older then sixteen, the falling stars gave him a feeling of warmth that he hadn't felt in a very long time.

"The stars didn't fall from the palace so maybe I can get Seth and Miahado to let me go check them out." said the young Pharaoh to himself. The young Pharaoh had trio colored hair that was red on top of his spikes then black and his bangs were golden blonde. The young Pharaoh went to sleep so he could get up early.

Please review.

I'll tell you now this isn't the next chapter for The Moonless Night this is a whole new story and I'll to update as fast as I can, but I'm working on two other stories so go check them out too.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so very sorry for the long wait, but it is I hope you enjoy it.

I do not own Sailor Moon or Yugioh.

Can You Heal My Hidden Pain

(Chapter 2)

The Pharaoh woke up early and got ready for the day so he could go looking for those stars. After some breakfast, the Pharaoh went to go find Seth and Mahado to ask them to go with him in searching for those stars. He ran cross them in one of the many hallways of palace.

"Good morning, Pharaoh Atem." said Mahado with a smile and Seth just nodding. Mahado had tan skin, brown hair and eyes. Seth had tan skin, brown hair and blue eyes.

"Morning Mahado, Seth. Did you see those shooting stars last night that just land outside of the palace?" asked Atem as if he didn't want to go looking for them.

"Told you, Atem would say something about those stars." said Seth with a smirk.

"That's Pharaoh Atem." corrected Mahado as he glared at him as Seth still smirked at him.

"Well, I going to go check them out so if want you two can came with me." said Atem as he started to head out.

"My Pharaoh, you know you can not just go outside. What if your Uncle finds out?" asked Mahado in a way that made him sound like an older brother.

"I wouldn't be by myself cause I'm sure you two would go with me. As for my Uncle, we will not tell him." explained Atem with a smirk.

"I'm not sure, Pharaoh." said Mahado, but when he looked at Atem and Seth, they were already on their way out. So Mahado signed and ran after them. They made it out of the palace with no problem, but when they got to where the stars had fallen, they were not there. It didn't even look like stars even landed. Atem was disappointed, even if he didn't look it.

"That's weird. I'm sure, I saw those stars fall here." said Atem with a frown. Both Seth and Mahado looked at each other in confusion.

"As did we. This should be where they lay." said Seth as he looked around to make sure they were in the right place.

"If you young ones are looking for those fallen stars? You will not find them." said an old man that looked older then time it's self.

"What do you mean, elder?" asked Mahado as he and Seth stepped in front of Atem.

"I mean young ones that no stars fell, but a goddess and her three guardians came to hide from those threaten them." said the old man then he lifted an old finger and pointed west to the gardens.

"They fled to the gardens. I will tell you this, that the young goddess is more beautiful then goddess of love herself." then with that the old man walk away. Atem, Mahado, and Seth all watched the old man walk away before Atem started to head towards the gardens. Usagi and the Outers went into hiding the moment they got to Egypt. They were hiding one of the old houses that were hidden by the gardens. Haruka and Michiru were out looking for food and work in the market place. Hotaru stayed in the house to fix it up so they could live in it. Usagi was at a small pond in the garden that Hotaru could from the house so she could protect Usagi if needed, she knew that Usagi needed to be alone for now.

"Mom, Minna, please be safe and well." whispered Usagi as she looked up in the sky. Suddenly Hotaru jumped down in front of Usagi and got into a defensive stance.

"Usagi, I want you go back to the as soon as I say." said Hotaru as she waited. She looked back at Usagi and nodded then she attacked the two men that turned the corner. The first man was pulled back by second as he blocked the punch.

"Run Now!" ordered Hotaru as kicked the second man. Usagi ran as fast as she could back to the house, but the third man was faster then her and grabbed her arm.

"No! Let go! Hotaru! Haruka! Michiru! Help!" just as Usagi yelled, Haruka sent a punch at the man that grabbed Usagi. The man let go of Usagi and dodged Haruka's punch as he dodged Haruka pulled Usagi back behind her to Michiru. The three men that they were protecting Usagi from were Atem, Seth, and Mahado. Michiru was hugging Usagi and making sure she was alright. Haruka was glaring the man that was Atem for daring to touch her princess.

"I am sorry my friends and I scared, but we just want to know if you are the goddess and her guardians that the old man told us about?" asked Atem as he took a step back with his hands up.

"We are not." said Hotaru as she walked over to Haruka.

"But you are not Egyptian, so where are you from?" asked Mahado as he and Seth walked over to Atem.

"So what if we not Egyptian. Are you going tell Pharaoh Atem or his priests that foreigners are in his land?" asked Haruka as she glared at all of them.

"Why would tell him that?" asked Seth as he watched them very carefully.

"You mean you wont tell him?" asked Usagi as hided behind Haruka.

"Yes we will not tell the Pharaoh. Oh how rude of us my name is Yami." said Atem with a smile. Seth and Mahado gave "Yami" a weird look, but catch on.

"I'm Seto." said Seth with a frown.

"And I am Dark." said Mahado as the other two gave a weird look. Usagi stopped hiding and smile at them.

"I'm sorry about before. I'm Usagi. That's Hotaru, Haruka, and Michiru." they each nodded their head when Usagi said their name.

"It's nice to meet you all."

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for always taking so long to update, but here is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it!

I don't (sadly) own Sailor Moon or Yu-gi-oh

Can You Heal My Hidden Pain

(Chapter 3)

"It's nice to meet you." said Yami with a smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, but where are you from?" asked Dark.

"We are from the Kingdom of King Endymion." answered Hotaru as she watched the men before her very carefully.

"Is he not at war with the Moon Kingdom?" asked Seto with a raise eyebrow. Usagi tensed at talk of the war, but Michiru placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Haruka and Hotaru stayed relaxed or at least on the outside, inside they were both tenses, but stayed calm in front of these men.

"Yes, he is." Hotaru said as if it was common knowledge.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why did you runaway, anyway?" asked Dark, tilting his head little to the side.

"For we do not believe in what he is doing is right." said Haruka as she put away her space sword.

"We will not turn you in." stated Yami with an understanding look. Seto looked around and notice that more people were coming out and doing their daily chores, watching them.

"Yami, Dark, we need to get going." Seto said as he watched the people around them.

"Very well then. We will be going, but I hope we meet again." Yami said as they left before people realized who they were. Watching them leave Haruka turned to Usagi, telling her not to go outside by herself unless herself, Michiru, or Hotaru was with her, seeing Usagi nod and then head back into there hid away.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Usagi and the other were sleeping in the old house that served as their hid away when suddenly all hell broke loose. People were screaming out their love ones names as they ran away from the slave traders that were rounding people up. They all quickly acted as they ran out the back and away with the crowd of people. They weren't sure what was really happening, but they knew that they couldn't get caught. They had to get Usagi out of here and to a safe place, her safety was all that mattered right now. But sadly they got split up as Usagi got pulled by the crowd of people from her scouts. The outers called out to Usagi as they were pulled the opposites way, but it was no use.

The slave traders were rounding up the poor people of the city to sell them to the Pharaoh. As they have heard that the Pharaoh was in need of some more slaves and they wanted to make easy money. And that was why they were rounding up the poor so they could make money and no one could really stop them from doing so. Who was going to stop them? The Pharaoh? Well, as long as the Pharaoh didn't know that his own people that weren't sold into this life then he wasn't think anything of it. Now back to work at rounding up these trash and to make easy money.

Usagi tried to get back to the outers, but she keep getting pushed back. And being Usagi, she soon tripped and fell to the ground, getting stepped on by the other people running away, but that soon stop as the slave traders had rounded up a small group of people and Usagi being one of those people. They grabbed Usagi and tied her up and threw her with the others, but before they could get going a blonde hair, young man suddenly attack the traders. Usagi realize that the young man was her older brother Prince Joseph, those she called him Joey. Joey was able to fight off most of the traders and free Usagi and some of the other people, but before he and Usagi pinned down. Usagi was retied up and Joey fought hard to get to his sister, but was quickly knock out.

"Joey!" yelled Usagi as she tried to reach her brother. The slave trader threw Usagi and Joey into the back of the wagon and started to head for the Palace. The young lunar Prince and Princess were not sure what would happen to them now.

(At the palace)

For some reason the young Pharaoh was unable to sleep as was his cousin Seth. They weren't sure as to why they couldn't fall asleep, but they did know that it had to do with the new slave that were coming in tomorrow. They were hoping that they may find slave that would fix as their personal slave. You see, Atemu and Seth had yet to take personal slaves or bed slaves for themselves. Many found this to be weird as Atemu was Pharaoh and was to have a harem of his own, but he hadn't even taken one woman or man for his harem. NO, the Pharaoh was no virgin. He had slept with many women, but those women just wanted his title and money just the one princess from the south, Tea. She just wanted his money and dick. There was no real love in that relationship of lust and that was what Atemu was looking for in relationship, love. He knew that he was asking for too much. Love in a relationship for a Pharaoh was unheard of. Yeah, maybe after awhile the two that were married might have come to love each other, but was not very often. But Seth was different, but was the same at the same time. He too was looking for real love, but with a man. Yes, Priest Seth was gay and everyone, but his father was ok with this. His father didn't like the fact that Seth would not take a woman to give him a child so their line would go on, Seth said that he would never take a woman just for sex and to have a child with no love. His father just looked at with disappointment, Seth being Seth, he didn't care what anyone thought of him. So this is why many people thought Seth was a cold hearted prick with a stick up his ass. Though Atemu knew the truth, Seth had been one too many time by those who were close to him so he wouldn't let anyone into his heart just like Atemu. And this another reason why they have yet to find a mate for life and maybe beyond that. With that thought in mind they finally were able to fall asleep.

Please review~


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, again! I'm on a roll tonight! Two chapters in one! This is great! Oh yeah i forget to tell you all this before, but there will be a yaoi pairing in this fanfic and so if you don't like then I'm sorry, but there is going to be a yaoi pair in this story.

I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-gi-oh

Can You Heal My Hidden My Pain

(Chapter 4)

(Next day)

Usagi didn't sleep at all that night before, watching over her brother as he slowly wake back up. When Joey came too, he found himself chained up with heavy chains to keep him fighting the slave trader. He and Usagi were chained together showing that the traders were able to see that Joey was protective of Usagi. Maybe they weren't as dumb as Joey thought the were. Looking at Usagi, he notice the dark circles under her eyes along with tear stains on her cheeks, showing that she had been up most of the night if not all of it and had been crying. Which made him sad that he wasn't awake to confront her as she cried. He had always promised himself that he wouldn't let her cry, but it seen he had broke that promise, but he hoped that he didn't break it again. Sadly, he wouldn't know if he could with them be sold to some stranger that could do who knows what to them and they wouldn't be able to do anything able it. They might be able to do something if they could revealed themselves without King Endymion hunting them down to kill them. If that idiot didn't think he and his slut of a queen thought they could control silver crystal then this damn war wouldn't be happen and he and his little sister would be home with everyone. But no, they thought they were the rightful rulers of the earth and so need more power to prove that. It truth, they were just power hungry whore who wanted attention from everyone. They were weakling that didn't know their damn place! And if it wasn't for that slut's dark magic then this war would have over before they even could have blink. But right now he had to worry about Usagi and not the war. He felt lean into him and cry softly into his chest .

"Shh... It's going to ok. We're going to ok. I'll protect you no matter what happens." Joey whispered to Usagi trying to confront her as she slowly fell to sleep against as they rode to their soon to be new master's. Joey wasn't sure what was going to happen once they were sold, but he knew that matter who they were sold to, he was going to protect Usagi even if it meant fighting King Endymion, himself! No one was going to harm his baby sister if he had any say, which he always did when it came to his sister. Nothing could stop him from protecting her not even death itself!

Joey could see the gate to what he guess to their new "home" open as rode towards it. He saw the guards as they pass, but they did not even spare them a look their way. This just pissed Joey off as he had learn when he was younger that if the people working for you didn't even careful about those who were less lucky then them, you better bet your ass that their master didn't give two shits about anyone, but themselves and their money. And Joey hate those people the most! They always had this air about them that just screamed "I'm-better-then-you-so-I-have-the-all-right-to-look-down-on-you". Oh, it made his blood boil to the point of make him do something that was not very prince like of him and would upset his mother if he do anything like that. So he would always just gret his teeth together and pray that they would his pressure soon before he snapped!

Usagi was jolted awake when the wagon came to a stop and the back was opened. Whimpering, Usagi pushed herself closer to Joey as the slave traders reached for them. Joey got really to kick their ass again even if he was chained up, they weren't going to get out of this without at least a few more busies from the Prince of the Moon! Joey kicked the man that tried to grab Usagi's ankle to drag her over to him, making him fall back on his ass with an "oof!". Two more when to grab at the blonde, but that only got them kicked in the face and joined the other man on the ground. After about 5 or 6 more man getting their faces kick in by Joey the head slave trader grabbed a wip and told the other to grab some rope and get ready to tight his legs down. Raising the wip a above his head, the head trader ready to wip Joey into submission. Seeing, the wip coming down, Joey quickly used his body to cover Usagi's so she wouldn't get hurt and took the heat of the hits all on himself. After about 5 minutes of this the head trader stopped, panting and told his men to grab the troublesome pair. Joey still put up a fight, but from all that beating his fights were weaker then before and that made it easier for the men to handle Joey. Usagi was much easier to handle as her srtuggles were weak as she tried to pull from the man's hand that held her, but he was too strong for to do anything. Their, well more Joey's struggling was heard along the way to the throne room.

(In the Throne room)

Atemu and Seth were both bored out of their mind as they watched slave after frighten slave be sold to one of the other priests for help them or to help around the palace. The slaves were most frighten when they were first brought in until they saw the Atemu's Uncle, Seth's father Aknadin wasn't there. For everyone knew that if you were brought by Aknadin then you were doomed. And even the Pharaoh, himself could save you from the horrible things he did to his slaves. It was even worse if you were a pretty woman, the things he did to those women was just too much. He always used the female slave for his sick twisted sexual desires. The Pharaoh had always felt horrible for those female that he couldn't save. But thankfully Aknadin was away dealing with that fool Endymion this crazy war he started with the Moon Kingdom. Atemu had sent his Uncle to tell Endymion that he was not get any help from Egypt in this war of his. Atemu didn't want his people dieing because of some fool who thought he was the rightful king of all earth and that everyone should bow down to him and whore of a queen. He would soon die then bow to bubbling idiot! Atemu shook his head of these thought when Seth poked him to pay attention at the matter at hand. He heard the head slave trader telling that there were only two more slaves to be shown to him.

"My Pharaoh, I must warn you that these last two slaves are a bit of hand full and we have to keep them together or we have more trouble then we need." warned the head trader as the two slaves were brought in with great struggle.

"As you can see, my Pharaoh, the male has been a great deal of trouble for my men and I, but thankfully the female wasn't much trouble at all. It has been mostly been the male and only because he has been trying to protect the female for reason or another." explained the trader annoyed that the boy hadn't stop with his pointless struggles and just behavior like a good slave should. He knew that the boy would be hard anyone to break in with his fiery spirit, but the girl would be break in within minutes after she was sold. After all she was so scared, one good slap would put her in her place faster then anything. The trader almost felt sorry for the girl, almost, he knew that the girl would most likely be used as a bed slave for anyone that brought her. Trader kinda wanted her for himself to use for his own sexual desires, but he wanted to money more though if she wouldn't sold he would take her for himself and pleasure himself greatly with her.

Atemu breath got caught in his throat when he had seen Usagi, he felt that he was dreaming that it couldn't be the girl from the other day that had caught his eye, but it was her there was mistaking it, it was her. Atemu walked forward with Seth right behind him, he circle around the two slaves looking them over. He could see many wounds on the boy's body as if he was beaten and he most likely was. Standing in front of Usagi, Atemu lifted up her head by holding her chin.

"Don't touch her!" snarled Joey as he tried to lung at Atemu, but of course Seth held him back. And Seth looked a little happy be holding the boy in his arms. Atemu could tell that Usagi was too frighten to realize that he and Seth were the men that she had meet the other day, so acted as if he had never seen her before now.

Letting go of her chin, Atemu looked over to the trader he looked as if he was thinking of something then he picked up a piece of Usagi's hair looking at closely. Again Joey snarled at Atemu and tried to reach him.

"I most say that they both are very beautiful even the boy with his fighting spirit. And the girl...I have never seen skin so pale like moonlight that brightens the night sky. I understand that I need to buy both so I will. I believe this will be more then enough." The Pharaoh said with snap of his fingers and slave ran forward with the money for the two new slaves and handed it the head slave trader, who bowed.

"I thank you, my Pharaoh." and with that the slave traders left and everyone left to do whatever they needed to do leaving Atemu and Seth with the two new slaves.

"So what would your two's names be?"

Please review~


	5. Chapter 5

Hi again, sorry the long wait. College is so hard! Not really just takes a lot of time. I hope you like this chapter.

Can you Heal My Hidden Pain

(chapter 5)

"What are your names?" asked Atemu . He watched as Joey shook his head at Usagi so she wouldn't say a thing. Atemu could see the fear and confusion in Usagi's eyes as she look at Joey, not understanding why he wouldn't want to tell them their names. Atemu waited for a few minutes before he realized that they really weren't going to tell them their names.

"Very well then. If you want to tell then fine, but you do need names." Atemu paused watching his two new slaves before spoke again.

"Very well then, I'll give you two a new name." Atemu said as Seth looked on wondering what his cousin was planning. Atemu studied the two before carefully before he thought of the perfect names for them.

"You are as frighten as a little rabbit, so you will for now on be called Bunny." Atemu said as he waited for Usagi's reaction. Usagi looked up in surprise at her new name, not thinking that the Pharaoh to give her a name that was the meaning of her own. Usagi realized she was staring when she saw Atemu smirk at the look of surprise on her face. She quickly looked back down at the ground making Atemu smirk grow. Still smirking, Atemu looked over at Joey who was glaring at him.

"You are as feisty as a little street pup and keeping with the animal themes your name will be Puppy." Atemu and Seth both almost burst out in laughter at the dirty look Joey shoot at Atemu for naming him, Puppy. Joey's face turned bright red with fury as he swear in his head that he would kick their royal asses into the next era.

'How DARE they! How dare they make fun of myself and my family by giving us names of mere animals!' Joey thought as he shot them very deadly looks with his eyes. Joey's anger grew slightly when he heard Usagi try to cover her giggles of amusement. Atemu cleared his throat also cover his own chuckle before he spoke again.

"Well, I only need one slave, so my dear cousin I'm giving you, Puppy." Oh, if looks could kill Atemu would be down in the underworld that very moment with the look Joey gave him. Seth didn't look it, but if you looked very closely at his eyes you could see that he was going to enjoy having the pup as his slave very much.

"Well then, my Pharaoh, I will be taking my leave with my new slave that you have given me." Seth said with a bow before he grabbed Joey's arm . Joey tried to jerk his arm back, but Seth's grip was too strong. Atemu and Usagi could heard Joey's struggles as Seth took him to his room.

"Now follow me and I shall show you were you will be staying, and working." With that Atemu lead Usagi to his room where she would be staying and taking care of.

Sorry if it's a little shorter than the other chapters, but I hoped you liked it. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so so so sorry for taking so long to update. College is really hard right now for me, so I haven't time to really work on my Fanfics. But thanks for all the reviews they really make my day and help me write. I don't own Sailor Moon or Yugioh. Oh and I forget to tell you all, that there is a yaoi pairing in this story JoeyXSeth pairing. If you don't like then don't read. Warning this Fanfic might go up in rating to M. sexual reasons. I'll give more warning if it does. And slight yaoi and towards the end of this chapter. Thank you for waiting and here you the next chapter~

Can You Heal My Hidden Pain?

(Chapter 6)

Joey's struggles were heard through out the palace as Seth took his new slave to his room, so he could start with "training". Usagi followed the Pharaoh quietly as he lead her to his room. As soon as they were in the room and the door closed, Atemu trapped Usagi against the wall and himself, frightening her more.

"Tell me, Bunny. How did you get yourself sold as a slave overnight?" asked Atemu as he put both hands on the wall by her head, so there was no escape for her.

"I-i'm not r-really sure what h-happened. T-there was so much confusion a-and then I got S-serapareted from the others. T-then Joey showed up and there were t-too many." Usagi stuttered out as she looked up at the Pharaoh with frighten eyes. Atemu leaned forward causing Usagi to squeeze her eyes shut and flinch, thinking she was in trouble. Atemu just placed his forehead on her with a sigh, he could tell that she was scared out of her mind and he knew that he did anything, it would only cause her to be more scared and he didn't want her to be scared of him.

Now, Atemu did feel sorry for Usagi, but at the same time he was happy to Usagi his slave. Call him twisted, but he got pleasure out of having power over her. She could do nothing to stop from doing anything he wanted to her. But he knew he would never do anything like what his uncle did with his female slaves. Atemu was snapped out of his thoughts by whimper from Usagi, who's eyes were still closed. Leaning back, Atemu lifted Usagi's chin up to have her look at him.

"Listen, I will not harm you unless you are in need of punishment. And then that is only happen if you do not listen to what I have told you to do. Now, would you like for me to tell you what your job is?" explained Atemu as he looked into Usagi's beautiful blue eyes.

Usagi nodded then whispered, "But what about my big brother?"

"The pup? Don't worry if he does what he's told then he will be just fine. And I know Seth will take good care of your brother." Atemu answered as he felt something warm him as he learn the male that was with her wasn't her lover or anything like, but her older brother.

"Now, your job will be for you to keep my quarts clean and in order. And when I need an errand ran or whatever I ask you to do." Atemu explained then he moved her over to where to bath was to have her up clean.

"I will have someone to help you get dress in clean clothes once you have finished with your bath." He said as he gently push her into the bath, then when to get a servant to help her. Usagi waited a few mins before she took off her clothes and got into the bath, starting to wash herself. She jumped when she heard someone enter the room.

"Don't be scared. I'm here to help wash and get dress." the young servant girl said. With the help of the girl, Usagi was able to wash her hair with no trouble and was dress within an hour.

-Line- the yaoi starts from here, so don't read if you don't like.-

Joey pushed and pulled as Seth dragged him to his quarts. By the time, Seth was able to drag him there, his patiences were no longer there. He threw Joey into the room, harder then he had too. Joey landed hard on the ground with a non-girly squeak (it was a girly squeak) that Seth chuckled darkly to.

"You know, pup, it's not wise to try my patiences. Those who have, do not live to tell what I do to those who have." Seth said darkly as he started to walk towards Joey who was still on the ground, but start to crawl back. Now, Joey wasn't a chicken, but the way Seth was acting, scared him. It was dark and held darker terror. No one on the Moon ever dare to talk to him like that, not even his own mother, Queen Selena when she was super pissed at him. This man before him now, was beyond scary. Joey's back hit the wall as Seth quickly cornered him.

"Well now, Puppy, you stopped barking. Have you decide to be a good little street pup and listen to your master?" asked Seth with dark humor dancing in his eyes. Joey looked up at him with fear showing in his eyes, not knowing how submission of he looked to Seth. He slammed his hand down on either side of Joey's head and licked his lips as the other whimpered. He was enjoying holding the power over Joey. Joey, not being someone that let others push him around, held his chin up and glared at Seth.

"I am no dog for you to be order around." Joey said. Seth's eyes flashed before he grabbed Joey around the throat and slammed him into the wall. Joey's eyes widen as the hand cutting off his air flow, tighten making him gasp.

"Let me make myself very clear, pup. I am YOUR master now. You and your female friend were sold to the Pharaoh as slaves so you have no say." Seth snarled as he gave another tight squees before letting go of the blond. After the air way to his lungs was open, Joey gasped for air, coughing and panting. Seth's eyes held so much dark humor in them as he watched the blond pup try to get air back in his lungs.

"Go take a bath, mutt. I don't want the smell of street dog in my quarts." Seth said as he walked over to his desk to do work. When Joey finally got enough air in his lungs, he glared at the brunet before moved to the bath to wash up. Seth smirked to himself as he heard the pup move to the bath. He loved see the fire in the blond's eyes that burned brighter whenever someone thought they could order him around. He would take great pleasure in getting the blond's eyes to burn bright with lust as widdled under him. As Seth tease his skin to flushed color, licking his nipples making him moan as... Seth shook his head as he tried to go by to doing his work, but all he could hear was Joey bathing and soon he realized the tent in his loincloth.

'Damnit, how could one slave arouse me so much with just one look.' Seth thought as he ran a hand through his hair. Seth was tempted to go into the bath and have his way with the blond puppy. Though he didn't get to think about it for long because he heard a yip followed by a splash. Rushing in, Seth threw the cloth like door to the side to make sure his pup was ok, to only find Joey sitting in the water with his legs open, showing the world himself.

"Pup, what happened? he asked with a raise eyebrow. Joey quickly closed his legs blushing as Seth walked over to him.

"N-nothing. I just slipped." Joey said, gettting uncomfortable as Seth stared at his naked body. Seth didn't even bother to hide the lust in eyes as eyed the pup's naked body up and down. Joey turned slightly redder the longer Seth stared at him, turning his head to the side, Joey tried to hide the reddens of his cheeks. The brunet's stared were makeing Joey's skin start to burn which made him shiver. With a lick of his lips, Seth moved closer to the uncomfortable blond, enjoying the way the pup crawled back with slight fear in his eyes. Seth had Joey cornered into wall again as Joey tripped over himself, falling on his ass.

"S-stay back." Joey squeaked out. Seth just chuckled darkly and advenced in on Joey, then suddenly there was knock on the door.

~Please review~


End file.
